Archer
by EmuFrost
Summary: The Oracle has spoken once more... A new prophecy behold... The four archery legends of all times have been summoned to compete. An elven warrior, a symbol of hope, a courageous girl, and a justice seeking fox... This is a cross-over of so many movies/books that I just decided to put it in one category.
1. Wisp

A wisp of silver vapor floated from the oracle's parched lips. Her once flaming red hair had withered away to nothing, but strands of white. Centuries had passed since the oracle had spoken and her voice was barely above a harsh whisper. Her body was nothing more than the corpse of a human. With a rasping voice she began to recite a prophecy.

_Come forth to thine battle,_

_Of thy four of thee bow._

_Three of thee past,_

_And out of thine future another must go. _

_One bandit, One mockingjay,_

_One courageous, One elf._

_The winner shall be crowned by thou champion last,_

_Won with wit and aim,_

_The judge of thou battle will rule much thine same. _

_May the best archer win,_

_Let thou games begin._

The villagers gathered around the graveyard gates to behold the voice within. No one human dared to venture in to the graveyard to explore. It was not a place for any mortal soul. Even the few eternal did not dare to enter the land of the dead. For this was a sacred relic. These very grounds were the final resting place of an ancient creature, said to be passed. The Land of the Mortuus Est Oraculum. It didn't take a genius to figure out the latin translation; The Land of the Dead Oracle. A cherry name indeed. There was only one grave in the graveyard, no one would dare to enter the gates to bury other deceased. The land was silent as they watched hopefully, for a sign that the Greek Gods and Goddesses had spoken once again. But nothing more than a silver wisp floated up from the ground. Like a silver flower blooming from the ground. In the wisp was the words of the ancient prophecy. The wisp would travel far and wide to fulfill the prophecy. It quivered and drifted forward. There was a flash of blinding light as the wisp erupted spreading out across the land and farther. The wisp reached to the ends of the universe, to all times, all places, past, present, and future.

In the ancient times of Middle Earth when dwarves, hobbits, elves, and such had ruled, a great elven archer had disappeared. A few years later in the earth's timeline a bandit fox with who vowed to rob the rich and save the poor had vanished from England. Miles away a Scottish Princess had seen a sliver flare, moments before she had disappeared. Finally, centuries into the future a girl about to shoot a deer in the ruins of the America's had seemed to materialize into thin air.

The four archery legends had seemed to diminish from the very face of the earth, yet they were not gone. In an ancient land, in an future time, four heroes appeared. Each with only 3 possessions, their clothing, a quiver of arrows, and bow.


	2. Maze

"Welcome, everybody to the Clash of the Archers! I will be your host today, Albus Dumbledore! The prophecy has told us to gather here on this day, when the clock strikes 12 we will begin." The crowd screamed and cheered as Albus Dumbledore introduced the contestants.

"Now I bring you an elven warrior from many years ago. A fan favorite, originating from an elven kingdom that existed centuries ago in Middle Earth, Ladies and Gentlemen, and any other species that are watching, I present Legolas!" Bright lights flashed into the arena as a silver flare erupted. The elven warrior shielded his eyes and examined his surroundings. He was in the center of a giant arena about 500 feet long and 300 feet wide. The "grass" was made of a material unknown to Legolas, something bendable and soft, nothing he had ever seen before in Middle Earth. Around the edges of the arena was a balcony filled with hundreds of people, animals, things he didn't even know existed cheered him on. He waved at the crowd.

"Here we have another fan favorite from Merry old England! A bandit vowing to rob the rich, and give to the poor, don't you just love him? Here he is, Robin Hood!" Legolas stepped back as a fox appeared next to him. Dressed in green clothing and a little cap with a red feather, his bow was made of old wood. He looked just as confused as Legolas as the crowd roared.

"All right, all right, here is yet another archery legend from an ancient clan of the coast of Scotland! A courageous princess with the best hair in Scotland, I now present Merida DunBroch!" Another silver flash, and a young girl appeared. Her hair was an explosion of red curls that stuck out wildly. She looked equally as surprised, but the crowd yelled and cheered even louder.

"Last, but not least, a symbol of hope, they say. A proud victor from a competition that should take place in a few hundred years. Here she is, my friends, the girl on fire, Katniss Everdeen!" The last silver flash flared as another girl appeared. She took one look at the arena and cursed under her breath. Something that sounded like _I thought the Hunger Games were over_! Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, just in case.

"We are going to start the first task, need I remind you, the winner will get rewarded with the title of Master Archer and something far more valuable." Dumbledore said. Legolas noticed Robin Hood's eyes light up at the mention of something far more valuable.

"Now, Archers, the first test is a test of speed and memory. Listen closely." Dumbledore recited a new riddle.

_On this dangerous trail,_

_There are four places to start,_

_Three others will fail,_

_While the right one will reach my heart._

"Archers, to your marks!" he cried. Legolas jogged to one corner of the arena, while the others took the other three. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore enchanted the arena. Bushes sprouted from the ground until they were about 10 feet tall. A small opening cleared in front of Legolas. _There are four places to start._ This was his place. The other three contestants would enter on other sides of the hedge. The dangerous trail was obvious, whatever was inside of the hedge would be troublesome. _Three will fail, One will reach my heart._ Only one contestant would be able to make it to the center. Then Legolas realized what it was. A maze! He would have to make it to the center before the other three.

"Go!" Dumbledore yelled. Legolas sprinted into the opening. Inside was dark and misty, the small trail between the bushes made him feel slightly claustrophobic. He ran forward though the fog until he came to a problem. The trail branched out into two separate paths. Right or left. Both looked equally reasonable. They both looked like they would lead to the middle, but only one would reach the heart, as the riddle said. Legolas considered his choices carefully.

He recited the riddle once again. _The right one will reach my heart. _The thought struck him suddenly. Right! Right would lead him to the heart of the maze. Without hesitation Legolas turned right and sprinted through the maze. Legolas came to another turn and without hesitation went to the right. He turned right 4 more times until he came to a clearing in the middle. The heart of the maze! He had won! Legolas laughed at how easy it had been as the crowd cheered for him. He bowed and accepted the applause. Then he realized Robin Hood had been standing next to him the whole time. The applause was for Robin Hood.

"How did you figure it out so fast?" Legolas asked, annoyed at the little fox.

"Figure out what? I didn't figure out anything, I just dug a hole and burrowed until I got to the middle," Robin Hood said simply. Legolas frowned, he had been the one to actually solve the riddle. All Robin Hood did was dig a hole! The victory should've clearly been his. Instead Robin Hood was awarded 10 points. Legolas was awarded 5, Katniss had been awarded 2 for being close to the middle, and Merida had been awarded 1 for stubbornly refusing to enter the maze. Second place was good enough, for now, but Legolas would have to pick up his game.

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! After that you should read A Tournament in Arendelle by zuzuzoo11, and Treading the Labyrinth by whalefairyfandom12. -EmuFrost**


	3. Mulan

Katniss seated herself on the velvet futon in the sitting room. It was comfortable, but nothing compared to the silk couches in the Victor's Village. The house that the four competitors had been assigned to stay in was acceptable, but it didn't have the same quality level as her usual living quarters. Katniss was still a little confused on why exactly she had been brought here. The white wisp had just suddenly appeared and transported her to this alternate universe. Someone had mentioned a prophecy too, something about finding the best archer of all. All that mattered to Katniss was winning. Being a victor for the 4th time in a row, 5th? Was she on her 6th victory? Katniss had lost count.

Another contestant burst into the room interrupting her thoughts.

"Oi! Me name's Merida. You- know what's goin' on?" her thick Scottish accent made it a little hard for Katniss to understand.

"Don't ask me. I'm your competition, we're enemies, okay?" Katniss spat back. Merida frowned and gave a menacing look. Katniss just smirked and got up making sure to flip her braid as she left the room. Katniss didn't even look back, but she could tell that Merida would be scowling at her. She lingered in the doorway to eavesdrop on Merida and Robin Hood, who had just entered the room.

"Ello fox," Merida said.

"What's up with Human?" Robin Hood said.

"I think her name's Catnip," Merida said. Katniss clenched her fists, but stayed quiet to not reveal her hiding spot.

"Huh, well, she's a real _jolly_ fella!" Robin Hood said. Katniss heard the two of them laugh. Robin Hood had a funny high pitched laugh while Merida's consisted of snorts and giggles. Katniss frowned and stalked off to her room. Who cared if they were friends now, they would just become enemies once they reached the battle field.

•••

The next morning Katniss was awoke with a start. A loud bugle had sounded in the morning to wake the competitors. Albus Dumbledore's voice had sounded over an intercom system.

"Contestants, please, step into the portals, they will bring you to the second task with everything you need." Katniss rolled out of the bed. She was still in her PJs, but Dumbledore had said that she would arrive with everything she already needed. She examined the purple sphere that had appeared on her bedroom floor. With a shaky step she cautiously stepped through. In a whirl of colors she was suddenly transported to the arena again. Katniss opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of a large pole. She was already dressed in her favorite leather jacket and hunting boots. The small rip in her jacket had been repaired. Her bow and quiver were slung across her back. Katniss was admiring the new jacket when the other three appeared.

"Welcome to your second task! Today is a test of strength and wit! Listen closely to today's riddle:

_When you are able to shoot the target,_

_There is only one thing to do,_

_Be a good tribute,_

_And retrieve you arrow."_

Katniss was unimpressed with the riddle. It was so obvious and it didn't even rhyme. Dumbledore turned on some music on the loudspeakers. "I'll Make a Man out of You" from Disney's Mulan played. Katniss remembered how to movie went when Mulan climbed to the top to reach the arrow. Merida was already a step ahead of Katniss, she pulled back her arrow and let it fly, shooting straight up into the air. It landed firmly on top of the pole. Merida had dropped her bow and began to claw at the pole, trying to find a way up. Katniss copied Merida, when she got to the pole she realized there were two metal disks on ribbons at the bottom, exactly like the ones that Mulan used! Katniss lifted one into each hand, they were incredibly heavy. She flung the disks at the pole. Surprisingly they twisted around the back, tying themselves together. Katniss put her feet up on the pole while pulling on the brace she had created. Slowly she would inch the brace up a few feet then walk up vertically, leaning backwards. She continued the process until she was at the top of the pole. She peered down at the others, Robin Hood had managed to climb halfway with his claws, Legolas was using two arrows to pull himself up and was surprisingly almost at the top. Merida was stubbornly at the bottom, trying to figure out how to use the disks. Katniss laughed and wrenched the arrow out of the top. She held it high in triumph, then easily slid down the pole.

"Contestants, at the end of day two, the points tallied up are Robin Hood: 12, Katniss: 12 Legolas: 10, Merida: 2." Dumbledore said, sounding disappointed when he said Merida was in last place. The purple spheres appeared again. Katniss with a smile on her face, Robin Hood beaming from ear to ear, Legolas not making any expression, and Merida frowning, they all stepped back into the portals. Katniss was happy, she was already in first place, but tied with the little fox. Something had to be done about him, something that would have to wait until tomorrow's task. Legolas was also firm competition, she would have to watch out for him. Merida, she was terrible at everything, Katniss thought to herself.

•••

Little did she know the white wisp had been listening to her thoughts. It fumed with anger. The wisp knew Katniss was pure evil, something had to be done, she couldn't win title of "the Archer" if she was going to be this mean. The wisp floated to Merida's room where she was already sound asleep. It circled he bed three times, then spun in midair, in it's mind, it recited an ancient spell. With a little bit of magic, the wisp had given Merida a burst of energy, power, and strength. Not that she needed it, but with the wisp's magic Merida was sure to beat Katniss in tomorrow's competition. Satisfied with it's handiwork, the wisp disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

**Sorry, these chapters are a little short, but thanks for reading! I know I haven't updated in a while... hehe. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! -EmuFrost**


End file.
